


Shake Away The Bad and Take Home The Good

by heartinhand221 (Illusinia)



Series: Shake It All Off [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightclub AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/heartinhand221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to shake off Miles' appearance at her favorite club (Redemption) with a random guy from the bar and gets more than she bargained for. Not that she's complaining one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Away The Bad and Take Home The Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was completely at a loss for what to rate this. So much so I almost didn't rate it. I highly suspect the 'Explicate' rating is far too high and, if this is the case, please let me know. I'll welcome any rating suggestions.
> 
> Also, please don't ask where this came from. I'm not even sure. It wasn't supposed to get this...involved. I blame Ward and Skye and their inability to cooperate with me.

It shouldn't have surprised Skye, but damnit if she wasn't pissed when her lying douchebag of an ex came sauntering into Redemption with some blond bimbo latched onto his arm. Here she was, having a good time, dancing without worrying about if some guy wanted to come up and join her or not, and here was Miles sauntering into the place like he owned the damn club. He barely owned his apartment; he had no right to act like this place was his personal playground. And yet here he was, acting like he was the king of the place with this poor naïve girl who barely looked legal hanging off his every word.

 

Not that Skye hadn't been that girl at one time- she had been. But unlike Miles' current fling, Skye had a skill with computers and no fear of challenging whoever she damn well wanted to. It had made her a challenge for Miles- one he'd taken on with glee, which was ultimately what had made her leave. She wasn't about to let someone who was no where near as smart or skilled as her attempt to control what she did.

 

And if he thought he could make her jealous by bringing his new sex toy here, to her place of refuge, he had another thing coming.

 

Downing the shot in front of her, Skye spun carefully on her heels that were very likely going to kill her before the end of the night and sauntered to the bar. The bartender, a guy named Antoine who everyone called Trip, looked up as she approached, his eyebrow shooting up at what she had to imagine was pure determination written across her face. Oh, she was just getting started tonight. If Miles thought he could throw her off her game, he had another thing coming.

 

“Another shot?” asked Trip, smirking a bit as she came to lean on the bar. He lifted the bottle without her even answering, pouring the shot and passing it to her. “You look like you need it.”

 

“Ex-boyfriends are assholes,” replied Skye, dumping the shot down her throat. The burn seemed to cool some of her anger. She could shake this off; it's what she did. Her eyes scanned the room slowly as she let the alcohol settle in her system. She needed a distraction, preferably a hot one.

 

It only took a second to spot him; he should have stood out like a sore thumb in his suit and tie, but somehow, the dark-haired man who'd squished himself into the corner of the bar was managing to blend in better than should have been physically possible. Dark eyes scanned the room intermittently as he sipped at whatever was sitting in front of him. All she could really tell was it was dark colored and probably strong. She couldn't really tell how he looked under the suit, but she would bet money he was cut. Guys like him didn't show up to places like this if they weren't. Yeah, he'd make a perfect distraction.

 

She didn't bother to say anything to Trip as she pushed away from the counter and began to make her way around the bar towards her target. Said target glanced up just as she stepped up beside him, raising an eyebrow at her curiously. He didn't speak though, just took a slow sip of his drink like he expected her to do something.

 

And do something she did.

 

Without hesitating, she grabbed his wrist, shot him a flirtatious smile, and yanked him out onto the dance floor. He should have probably resisted; hell, the man was bigger than she was. But he didn't and a glance back told Skye exactly why: the look of pure shock that was written across his face clearly stated this was the last thing he'd expected. He actually looked a little like a robot faced with a massive conundrum.

 

Shaking her head, Skye yanked him around and ground her body against his as she began to dance. One of her arms curled against his shoulder with some work (damn he was tall) and her other hand pressed itself against his chest without her really giving it permission to. Not that she was complaining. He might start though based on the look painted across his face. Her mystery partner wasn't the most coordinated man either; his feet kept tripping over hers. That might just be the surprise, though. She'd been told she could knock a swan off its feet with her boldness.

 

For a moment, her forced partner lifted his eyes to her, a look that said he was ready to argue crossing his face. She'd know, it was the same look she pulled whenever Coulson tried to talk her into something she didn't want to do. Then he glanced at something over her head.

 

Both of his hands were on her hips before she could say anything, drawing her close against his body as he stepped into sync with her effortlessly. Skye could practically feel Miles' glare burning into the back of her head, but she pushed the thought away. He had his own little prize and she had every right to dance with whoever she wanted. And this guy with his muscly arms (she could feel them now) and hella nice hair easily made the cut.

 

Especially when he suddenly drew her close, right against his body, and spoke directly into her ear. “Is that your ex boyfriend or a stalker? Either way, I can get him bounced.”

 

“Ex,” replied Skye simply, pressing her body against his. “He's a controlling asshole. Let him stew.”

 

“Right,” muttered the man, shaking his head a bit. “Is this a jealousy play or a 'look what you gave up' one?”

 

“Neither,” countered Skye, tilting his head around so she could see his eyes. Damn the man was tall. She felt like she had to stand on her toes in her heels just to look up at him. “This is a 'I don't want to think about him, I just want to dance' play.”

 

Laughter rumbled through his chest beneath her hand, almost throwing her off balance (hadn't he just been about to tell her off?). She wasn't going to complain either, though. Because damn he was firm. Seriously, was he entirely made of muscle? The vibrations grew harder under her hand, even as his drew her closer. “Why do women always ask that?”

 

Had she said that out loud? Woops. “Because we're trying to decide if it's worth risking the bathroom wall or not.” And wow, that last shot was hitting fast.

 

The way the man she was curled around blushed told her he probably wasn't used to hearing women talk like that to him. Which, you know, should be a major crime punishable by a long time in prison. He was hot and damnit if someone shouldn't tell him that every day. “Should I risk asking if I made the cut?”

 

Skye almost laughed. Oh, wow. This guy was adorable. She needed his name, if only so she could go home and stalk him for a day online. Offering him a wink, she leaned up a little so he could hear her better. “Do you really think there's any way you can't? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”

 

“Not often,” he admitted. She could hear the way his eyes narrowed and it almost made her want to turn around to see what he was glaring at. Then he spun them around and slammed her completely against his body. One of his hands left her waist to tangle in her hair while his mouth dropped close to her ear. “Your ex is coming. Want to face him or dodge him?”

 

She had to debate that one for a moment, which was kind of hard given her mind was rapidly shutting down due to an overload of hot guy pressed head to toe against her (literally, their toes were touching through their shoes). Still, she managed to force her mind to function for at least the thirty seconds it took to actually consider the question.

 

Facing Miles sounded like fun in her drunken state, but that might end in a fist fight. It wouldn't be the first time. Dodging him was probably safer, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to let go of the hot guy still currently pinning her to his body. Especially when she could feel something brushing against her leg and she was not necessarily opposed to that idea. “ Is ignoring an option?”

 

“He didn't look like he was going to stand patiently by while we finished dancing,” remarked her partner. Right, Miles would probably start a fight. Great. God, she hated him right now. She just wanted to keep dancing with the muscly man she was currently coiled around.

 

An evil grin pulled across Skye's lips then as the memory of their conversation concerning the bathroom wall came back. Oh, that would really stick in Miles' craw. Normally, she wasn't a fan of vengeance, but Miles was starting it. She'd just be the one to end it. “Third option: we go into the bathroom.”

 

Watching the man she was clinging to choke was almost as amusing as when he was tripping over her feet earlier- only less painful. “You're serious.”

 

“Hey, I'm not opposed,” replied Skye with a shrug as she uncoiled herself a little and started pulling him towards the bathrooms. “You are one handsome guy.”

 

“My name is Grant,” offered her partner, his eyes still half focused on what she could only assume was Miles. She didn't bother looking for her ex though; whatever he was doing, he could shove it.

 

“You know, most guys don't give their name to girls they're heading to the bathroom to hook up with,” pointed out Skye as she pushed open the door to the boy's restroom and glanced inside. The girl's would be packed, plus guys tended to care less when there were girls in their bathroom than girls did.

 

“Well I don't usually do this,” stated Grant, following her in reluctantly. She released him as soon as they were inside to check the stalls before stepping back into the middle of the room, satisfied they were alone. “Usually, I invite anyone I'm interested in back to my place, where there's a bed.”

 

Skye actually laughed at that. God, he was hot but he sounded kind of unadventurous. It was surprising too- he looked like the kind of guy who'd take it where he could get it. Though based on how he was blushing earlier, maybe that wasn't the case. Or maybe women weren't his thing. Shit, she hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, she felt bad for just grabbing him at random. Though she had to give him props for playing along like that- especially if he wasn't actually interested.

 

“Beds are overrated,” she stated with a shrug. Turning to face him, she glanced back at the door to make sure Miles hadn't followed them in before giving him a reassuring smile. “Sorry for kinda abducting you from the bar like that, for all I know you're just being nice and playing along for the hell of it. So, yeah, I get it if you don't actually wanna do anything. But, um, you think you can just wait in here with me for, like, ten minutes? Then I swear, I will totally leave you alone.”

 

“Just ten minutes?” asked Grant, one of his eyebrows rising in surprise. He glanced at the door just like Skye had a moment ago before stepping closer. She didn't move back, curious about what he was going to do. After all, if he was game, she wasn't going to say no. “Do I get to know your name?”

 

“Skye,” she replied without thinking, watching as he stepped even closer. They hadn't been in physical contact since they'd stepped into the bathroom and it was only now, in the better lit room, that Skye realized just how much bigger than her this man was. It was actually a little intimidating. “And yes, that is my real name. I changed it a few years back.” She didn't add that she changed it through less than legal channels.

 

“Skye,” repeated Grant, stepping up until there was barely a breath between them. Her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. God, it almost sounded dirty when he said it like that, deep in his throat and low. His eyes seemed to sweep over her for a moment before one of his hands came to rest tentatively on her waist. “Ten minutes isn't enough.”

 

“What?” asked Skye, blinking at him in surprise. Was she imaging things or had he just said 'ten minutes isn't enough'?

 

“Ten minutes isn't enough time,” explained Grant quietly, leaning closer so his words and breath brushed over the shell of her ear. “If we were going to sleep together, I'd want longer than ten minutes with you.”

 

Okay, wow. So, maybe he wasn't so vanilla. Most guys who promised longer than ten minutes weren't the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' types. “Oh.” Definitely not the most intelligible thing Skye could have said, but nothing else was coming to mind.

 

“That's why I like having a bed,” explained Grant, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “I can take my time.”

 

“Well when you put it that way, a bed doesn't sound bad,” admitted Skye, shivering a little and dear god, the man wasn't really touching her. Why was she reacting like this? She never got this distracted by guys. Well, rephrase: she never got this distracted by a guy just touching her waist and talking to her. And of course, being herself, Skye just had to know more. “So, what could you get done in ten minutes?”

 

Grant smirked a little; she could feel the way the corner of his mouth twitched up as he brushed his lips against her temple. “You want to find out?”

 

“Like I said, I'm game for whatever you are,” breathed Skye, shivering as various ideas of what he might be able to do in ten minutes flashed through her mind. “If you wanna show me, I'm not gonna complain. Well, unless it involves pain. I don't do pain.”

 

“I'm not into hurting people,” assured Grant, his lips moving from her temple to brush against her throat. He dropped another kiss against the spot under her ear before dragging his lips slowly along her jaw, stopping against the corner of her mouth. His eyes rose to meet hers for a moment, likely seeking permission before he lightly brushed his lips over hers.

 

It was a teasing kiss and she really, really wanted to just shove her hands into his hair and drag her mouth against his. What he was offing up was too interesting for her to interrupt though. She reached back instead, hands seeking out something solid to hold onto and meeting cool, wet metal. She had half a second to be grateful when she felt the edge of the counter that she hadn't grabbed a urinal by mistake (that had been really embarrassing the one time it happened), before his lips were pressing firmly against hers in a kiss that had her knees nearly giving out. Damn. If he could kiss like that, why didn't he just do it in the first place?

 

One of his hands left her waist to bury itself in her hair as he methodically attacked her lips and mouth with is own. A nip against her lower lip, a slid of his tongue, little teasing bits thrown in with the press of his lips- just enough to catch her off guard every time and ramp her up more. Then his lips were gone from her mouth again just as she began to get her footing, finding a new home against her throat. He stayed there for a moment or two, nipping and sucking at the skin and ultimately distracting Skye from everything. Even the sound of the bathroom door creaking open didn't really register. Especially when Grant's mouth was back on hers not even a second later.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like ages: her pressed against the counter and Grant pressed completely against her. Any doubts she had that she was his type went out the window at that point too; the evidence currently pressed against her leg was completely damning (and big- seriously, did was this guy real?). The way his hands began to slid up and down her body, from just below her breasts to the tops of her knees, was pretty telling too. Especially when she let out a moan as one of his fingers teased the hem of her dress; the growl that slipped from his throat made her whole body clench.

 

When his mouth left hers a second time, his lips traced a path back along her jaw to her ear- the same he'd traced before. “Ten minutes are up.”

 

“Damn,” gasped Skye, her body shaking against his. Their time might be up, but he wasn't exactly showing signs he wanted to move, either. “Any chance I can convince you to hang out a little longer?”

 

Grant chuckled against the shell of her ear, lightly catching the edge between his teeth. Just the touch of his lips to her body seemed to wind her up more. Seriously, how was this possible? This guy was good. “Come home with me.”

 

“But there's a wall right there,” whimpered Skye. She wriggled her hips against his for effect, hoping it would distract him enough to convince him the wall was a good idea. “It's closer.”

 

“Yes, but I can't do what I want to against a wall,” murmured Grant, his breathing a touch ragged. His voice was deeper than before, too, and the way it rumbled from his chest was making her squirm. “And I doubt you want to strip naked in a bathroom.”

 

Okay, he had a point there. But she was impatient and, damnit, it fell like he'd been teasing her for an hour, not ten minutes. “You could, ya know, just hike my dress up.”

 

“But then I can't properly enjoy these.” One of his hands slid up to squeeze her breast, making her jump a little and press closer to him. “And I want to definitely enjoy these.” Okay, again, he had a valid point. His lips brushed her ear again, breath ghosting against the shell as he added: “I want to make you feel incredible, but I can't do that against a bathroom wall. I promise, it'll be worth it.”

 

Skye nearly groaned when she realized she probably wouldn't get her way here. Yeah, she could walks out of the bathroom and find some other guy to help her out, but she had to admit: she wanted Grant. Between what he'd already shown her and what he was promising, she was pretty damn sure a sloppy one-off with some drunk ass on the dance floor wasn't going to even hold a candle to him. “Your place had better be close.”

 

“It is,” assured Grant, his lips pressing back to hers for a moment. It was desperate; a combination of tongues, teeth, and lips that left Skye completely breathless. He pulled back a moment later, moving away to open the bathroom door and taking her hand to lead her out. “Come on.”

 

“Wait, my tab-” started Skye, trying to turn towards the bar as soon as they stepped out into the club again. Yes, she was horny as hell and just wanted Grant to fuck her already, but she wasn't so big of a bitch that she wouldn't pay for her drinks. That wasn't fair to the bartender. And Trip was a completely straight-up guy.

 

“I'll take care of it tomorrow,” dismissed Grant, gently tugging on her hand with a look promising he'd do what he said. His eyes were dark though, full of promises she really couldn't ignore. She probably should have asked how he intended to pay for her tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not right then, when he was looking at her like that. She could always come back and pay tomorrow night anyway- it wasn't like Trip would forget her tab. Pushing all concerns about her tab out of her mind, Skye followed Grant out of the club and into the night.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Grant hadn't been lying when he said his apartment was close, not that Skye could have actually told anyone where his apartment was. They'd been able to walk there and that was all she really knew. She'd been too busy being distracted by Grant to pay attention to where they were going. Apparently, wanting to get her into an actual bed didn't mean he was against teasing her. Their entire trip had been spent with him whispering to her, in detail, every dirty thing he wanted to do to her. Seriously, how had the man who'd seemed like such a prude back in the club manage to suggest things that nearly had Skye blushing? She felt more worked up than when they were in the bathroom.

 

Well, two could play at that game.

 

Almost as soon as the door to the apartment shut, Skye had Grant pinned against the wood. He may have been doing the teasing earlier, but now it was her turn. And she liked to give as good as she got.

 

He blinked at her for a moment, confusion and uncertainty crossing his face. She just grinned in return and tugged him down to kiss him. Unlike Grant, she didn't hold back. Her nails scraped softly over the nape of his neck as she pressed her body against his to keep him in place (not that he couldn't just pick her up, but hey- she could pretend). Her hands danced over his body for a moment, feeling everything she could through his shirt (dear god, the man had muscles) before impatiently tugging at the bottom edge. There were buttons she really should get undone, but she just didn't have the patience.

 

A steady stream of plinks echoed around the room for a moment as Skye tore his shirt open.

 

“Hey,” growled Grant, though he didn't get much more out as Skye pressed her hand against his cock through the front seam of his pants.

 

Skye just grinned and began kissing his throat as her free hand danced over the muscles of his torso. “I'll find some way to fix it.” If he was going to say anything, it was cut off by another press of her hand against his dick as she began working at his zipper and button. She'd barely gotten the former open though before he was flipping them around again, pressing her against the front door.

 

“Bed,” he growled, shifting his arms around to pick her up. Automatically, she wrapped both around his waist. His palms slid up her thighs as he stepped back from the door, her arms curling over his shoulders and under his ruined shirt. Dear god, even his back was ripped. What, did he just work out every hour of every day?

 

He carried her through the apartment quickly, his hands hiking up her dress as he palmed her ass. Skye ground her hips against his waist in response. That elicited a groan from Grant. He pressed her up against the nearest wall beside a door as she repeated the move, smashing his lips against hers. It was a far cry from his earlier teasing and Skye wasn't complaining one bit. She preferred it fast and just a little on the rough side (though if he wanted to make her scream as promised, she wouldn't say no).

 

“You are a minx,” growled Grant, nipping at her lips as he pulled away.

 

“And you're a tease,” murmured Skye with just a touch of a smirk. “Making all those promises.”

 

The low chuckle that left his throat made her whole body clench. “I'm keeping every. Single. One.” He squeezed her ass to reinforce his statement as he pulled away from the wall. Without looking, he walked through the doorway beside where he'd paused, carrying her into a bedroom.

 

One of his hands slid up her back, finding the zipper to her dress and dragging it down. His fingers tugged at the hem of her dress as soon as the zipper was mostly open, hiking it up her torso and towards her head. She didn't even think twice about releasing him, to tug the garment off- he could easily support her. After all, it's what he'd been doing since he picked her up.

 

The fabric had barely disappeared somewhere on the floor before Grant was dumping her backwards on the bed. She bounced once as she fell, giggling a bit. At least she wasn't the only enthusiastic one.

 

Glancing up, she expected to find him moving towards her in the rapid fashion of a man on a mission. But he simply stood at the foot of the bed, still mostly clothed, staring at her. It was like he was trying to memorize every part of her body at once.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes,” remarked Skye, trying to get him going again. The way he was staring at her almost made her a little uncomfortable. Almost. Hey, who didn't like being stared at like they were a goddess sometimes?

 

Grant shook his head once, firmly, before reaching up to shake off the remains of his shirt. His shoes and socks were toed off next, followed by his pants. Skye felt her brain kind of go offline for a moment as she just stared at his body. Yeah, she'd already figured out he was ripped but knowing it and actually _seeing_ all that muscle on display was an entirely different matter.

 

Carefully placing his knees on either side of the bed, Grant slowly crawled up to cover her body with his own. His lips met hers, returning to the slow, teasing tone of before. Skye's frustration skyrocketed, again. He was trying to kill her, wasn't he? He was just going to tease her until she died. Clearly that was his plan. And she was going to enjoy it; she already knew it. There was no way around that.

 

When he pulled back a moment later, Grant's hands were somehow resting on bare skin and the rest of Skye's clothes were missing. Huh. Clearly he had more skills than Skye had assumed. “Like I said earlier: I want to make you scream my name.”

 

“Not much screaming going on,” pointed out Skye, her words turning breathy as one of his hands gently cupped her breast.

 

He pressed his lips to her throat, chuckling faintly against his skin. “I'll change that, soon.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Sunlight struck Skye's face, making her groan as she turned and buried herself further into the bed. God, had she really forgotten to shut the blinds again? And she'd been doing such a good job of that, too. Of course, she could get up and rectify that problem, but she really didn't feel like getting up. Her whole body was pleasantly sore and she didn't really want to move.

 

She was beginning to drift off again when the sound of running water caught her ears. It wasn't a sound she should be hearing either. Not so close and certainly not this early or in her apartment inhabited only by her.

 

Shooting up on the bed, Skye turned towards the open bathroom door just as the water shut off. Which was when she realized she wasn't in her room. It should have been obvious before (the bed was way too comfortable), but somehow her mind hadn't drawn those conclusions until that precise moment. Which was when the sheer masculinity of the room hit her.

 

It wasn't like body builder posters or sports memorabilia covered the walls- it wasn't that kind of masculinity. But the furniture was modern, functional, and barren in a way her place was not. The wood of the furniture was all dark and smooth, the walls and surfaces bare. Really, the only cluttered space was a bookshelf crammed to it's breaking point. Whoever this guy was, he loved to read.

 

Footsteps padded across the bathroom tile, sending Skye on edge. Whoever's house she'd crashed at was approaching fast. Crap, she hated morning after moments. They were always awkward as hell. Maybe she should pretend to go back to sleep? Was that awkward? She probably didn't have the time for that anyway.

 

Sure enough, he walked out of the bathroom a moment later, confirming her belief she didn't have time to properly fake sleep. Not that she really cared in that exact moment; her host was currently making her entire position on morning-after confrontations disappear. Damn, he was cut and hot. His entire body seriously looked like a work of art. And the towel around his waist wasn't leaving much to the imagination, not that she really needed one. Some things about last night were very, very clear.

 

“Hey,” greeted Grant, offering her a sheepish smile. “Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“No, it's cool,” insisted Skye, eyes still roaming his body. Yeah, if this was how she woke up? She definitely wasn't complaining.

 

Smirking a bit, she watched Grant lean against the doorway into his bathroom with a borderline cocky look on his face. “Having fun?”

 

“Hard not to,” countered Skye, offering him a grin and shimmying a little beneath the sheets. “I was wondering if you felt like a repeat performance.”

 

“Maybe,” stated Grant with a smirk, pushing away from the door frame. He crossed the room calmly, dropping the towel in a hamper as he passed, and slowly crawled up the bed to Skye. His lips pressed against hers in that same laid-back way he'd used the night before to make her squirm. Those same lips were moving a moment later, heading along her jaw and up to her ear. “I told you the bed was a good idea.”

 

Skye didn't bother hiding her shiver. She'd be the first person to admit it: him plus bed equaled mind-blowing sex. The bathroom wall, well it likely would have still been a great experience, wouldn't have allowed him to live up to his full potential. But she didn't exactly want to admit it to him; especially when he clearly knew he was right. “Maybe I'm still not convinced.”

 

“Then I'll convince you,” growled Grant, nipping her ear lobe once before moving back to her neck. “I can prove it as many times as you ne-”

 

“Grant!” The sound of the bedroom door being thrown open made Grant freeze above Skye, his body tensing. Not that Skye wasn't doing the same thing- the instinct to throw the sheet still covering her body over her head was strong. Thankfully, her curiosity was stronger.

 

Peeking out from beneath the man who was quickly becoming her favorite sexy blanket ever (seriously, club sex wasn't supposed to be repeated or serious, but she was willing to make an exception right now), Skye did her best to get a look at whoever had just broken into Grant's room. Of course, Grants massive size and the fact he was pinning her to the bed wasn't helping in her efforts. But it didn't matter a second later, when the person who interrupted them stepped into view.

 

A brunette woman stood in front of them looking almost irritated, her hazel eyes narrowed at them unpleasantly. Well, narrowed at Grant. This woman was a wisp compared to him, but she still looked like she wasn't above going a round or two with him- and Grant almost looked afraid of the smaller woman (though it might be embarrassment; they were naked and in a kinda compromising position).

 

“Jem-” started Grant, sputtering a bit as he tried to force out words.

 

The woman in front of them seemed to glare harder at him, her bottom lip popping out a bit in a pout as she cut him off. “Don't 'Jemma' me, you promised you'd make me pancakes this morning to make up for doing your books. I'm not an accountant, Grant! That's Sitwell's job!” Her British accent was so strong, it actually threw Skye for a bit of a loop. She probably shouldn't be surprised, but it wasn't like British accents were common or anything.

 

Groaning, Grant grabbed the nearest blanket that she wasn't using and wrapped it around his waist in a vague attempt at decency before rolling over to face Jemma. “Sorry Jemma, I kinda forgot.”

 

“I can see that,” stated Jemma, her glare disappearing at she turned curious eyes on Skye. “You actually brought a girl home, I'm amazed.”

 

“Jemma,” groaned Grant, his voice borderline begging. “I'll be out in a minute to make your pancakes, I promise. Just, please don't.”

 

“Don't what?” asked Jemma innocently, though Skye could see a bit of mischievousness forming in her gaze. “You never bring women home. I was starting to think Antoine might be right about your being gay.”

 

“Jemma!” repeated Grant, his voice turning nearly desperate. “ _Please_ , go wait in the kitchen! Seriously, give me half a minute.”

 

“Fine,” huffed Jemma, turning in the doorway and marching out. “Don't get distracted! And convince her to stay for breakfast! I'm certain she's famished knowing you.” Jemma closed the door then before either Grant or Skye could say a word.

 

One of Skye's eyebrows popped up as she glanced at the embarrassed man beside her. “I'm really hoping that wasn't your wife.”

 

“Not even close,” choked out Grant, making an almost gagging sound in his throat. “Foster sister.”

 

“Yeah, should have guessed that based on the lack of things being thrown,” admitted Skye, pushing a few strands of hair away from her face and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. If they weren't going to do it again, he probably wanted her to go. “You seen my dress?”

 

“On the dresser,” instructed Grant, pointing to the dresser across the room. 

 

For a moment, she could feel him watching her as she made her way to the dresser where all of her clothes were laid out. He was up himself a second later though, grabbing a tee shirt from somewhere and throwing it on with a pair of sweat pants. “Um, you can borrow something of mine if you want. It probably won't be comfortable to eat breakfast in that.”

 

“Huh?” asked Skye, cocking her eyebrow at Grant while holding her dress up in front of her. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Breakfast,” repeated Grant, gesturing to the door. “I promised Jem pancakes yesterday when my accountant got called out of town on pressing business. It was kind of a bribe so she'd check my books over.”

 

“Yeah, I got that part,” confirmed Skye, nodding slowly. “What's that got to do with my dress?”  


Grant shifted almost uncomfortably, shuffling a bit and picking up a second shirt to play with as he explained. “Jem thinks you should stay for breakfast, and I think she's right. You've got to be hungry, and none of us mind.”

 

“Wait, you seriously want me to stay for breakfast,” stated Skye, disbelief in her voice. What kind of guy asked a one night stand to stay for breakfast in the morning, assuming she was even still around?

 

“Yeah,” confirmed Grant with a shrug, holding out the shirt to her. “Breakfast here is pretty much always good for a laugh, at minimum. So, what do you think?”

 

Which is how Skye ended up eating breakfast with the club's bouncer, it's bartender, his girlfriend who happened to be Grant's sister, and Grant Ward, the owner of the club known as Redemption.


End file.
